This disclosure relates generally to installations for charging the power supply of an electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to charging stations which employ an electric cable having a connector for electrically connecting with the battery power charging unit of the electric vehicle (EV).
With the large number of electric vehicle chargers being deployed for public use, there has arisen a need to manage the electric cable that connects the electric vehicle to the electric vehicle supply or service equipment (EVSE). When the cable is not stored properly or left on the ground or pavement, it is exposed to the elements, such as rain, snow, ice and dirt. The cables left on the ground also become a tripping hazard.
Publicly accessible EVSE installations have become widespread and assume numerous configurations and capabilities. Commonly, publicly accessible EVSE is a post-mounted installation having a permanently attached electrical cable which may extend up to 25 feet in order to accommodate the connection to the electric vehicle. From a safety standpoint, it is exceedingly important that the cable cannot be excessively extended when not in use and that the electric cable not be allowed to lie on the pavement or adjacent area where it can be exposed to the elements, damaged, run-over or otherwise degraded.
Because the EVSE installations are now typically compact, providing for an efficient and effective extension of the cable and suitable retraction and/or limiting the extension of the cable has become problematic. Ideally, the cable should be retracted into a protective housing when not in use so that only the connector end of the cable is exposed for grasping by the user to connect to the EV for charging.
Naturally, it is highly desirable that any mechanism which allows the power cable to be extended and retracted must be reliable and efficient since the functionality of the EVSE is very dependent upon the connectivity to the electric vehicle and the integrity of the electrical connection.